Il faut sauver Diane
by althais
Summary: La fille de Severus se meurt. Il fera tout pour la sauver même s'il faut pour cela s'associer avec les fils Potter. HG/SS JSP/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Titre Il faut sauver Diane**

 **Auteur :** Althaïs

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

 **Résumé** : La fille de Severus se meurt. Il fera tout pour la sauver même s'il faut pour cela s'associer avec les fils Potter. HG/SS JSP/OC

 **Béta :** Diane37

 **Note:** **Le 31 mai 2016** _Cette fiction est sur mon pc depuis des lustres elle n'est pour l'instant pas achevée et comporte 10 chapitres pour l'instant._ _ **Le rythme de parution risque d'être très aléatoire**_ _puisque deux autres fictions passent avant celle-ci. Je la publie car j'estime qu'ainsi cela me poussera à la finir._

Prologue.

Severus Rogue, en proie à une colère incommensurable, dardait sur le médicomage ses yeux noirs. Respirant profondément pour tenter de se maîtriser, il embrassa la pièce du regard. Les lueurs de l'aube filtraient à travers les stores de l'unique fenêtre de la chambre. Son épouse recroquevillée dans un divan sanglotait, triturant nerveusement ses doigts. A ses côtés, un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais de dix sept ans qui portait encore l'uniforme des Serpentard, la bouche entrouverte fixait son professeur de potion et le médicomage avec un mélange d'effroi, de tristesse et d'espoir. Un peu plus loin, abandonnée par son fils Hugo, la veille au soir alors qu'il s'était enfui furieux, gisait sur le sol une cape de voyage. Severus reporta son regard sur l'unique lit. Une jeune fille, les yeux clos, les longs cheveux ébène bouclés encadrant son visage si pâle, sa bouche si rose, reposait immobile sous les draps de coton blanc. Merlin, que sa fille paraissait fragile ainsi ! Le professeur Rogue soupira puis reprit à l'intention du médicomage.

« Cela fait trois semaines. Trois semaine de mensonges, de faux-semblants, s'énerva t'il de nouveau.

\- Il…

\- Une simple grippe, que vous aviez diagnostiquée et maintenant elle… est …dans le coma.

\- Severus, supplia son épouse qui s'étant rapprochée sans bruit posa sa main sur son bras. Diane s'en sortira Sev'. »

Le maitre des potions serra sa femme contre lui, s'imprégnant de son parfum. Le médicomage se racla la gorge et reprit :

« En fait, devant notre incompréhension du cas de votre fille, euh… nous avons pris la liberté de consulter un spécialiste et celui-ci après lui avoir fait passer une batterie de test pense avoir une piste sur ce qui arrive à votre fille. »

Le couple scruta de nouveau le guérisseur et voyant que celui-ci ne poursuivait pas ses explications, Severus s'avança menaçant vers lui.

« Professeur Rogue, couina son vis-à-vis. Votre fille… est en train de disparaître. Elle…elle… quelque chose ou quelqu'un a dû perturber le flux temporel… C'est pour cela que…que Diane s'est affaiblie et que…que…, bredouilla t'il apeuré, sa magie… s'éteint peu à peu.

\- Le flux temporel ! s'exclama Mrs Rogue avec une expression épouvantée. Mais…mais… alors tout est perdu.

\- Je…je…suis … désolé.

\- Fichez-moi le camp, espèce de dégénéré d'incapable, hurla Severus terrifiant en cet instant. »

Rogue serra les dents et étreignit plus fort son épouse. Derrière eux, le jeune homme sanglotait. Severus jura entre ses dents. Il ne rendrait pas les armes sans combattre et quoiqu'il pourrait lui en coûtait, il sauverait Diane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre Il faut sauver Diane**

 **Auteur :** Althaïs

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

 **Résumé** : La fille de Severus se meurt. Il fera tout pour la sauver même s'il faut pour cela s'associer avec les fils Potter. HG/SS JSP/OC

 **Béta :** Diane37

 **Note:** **Le 31 mai 2016** _Cette fiction est sur mon pc depuis des lustres elle n'est pour l'instant pas achevée et comporte 10 chapitres pour l'instant._ _ **Le rythme de parution risque d'être très aléatoire**_ _puisque deux autres fictions passent avant celle-ci. Je la publie car j'estime qu'ainsi cela me poussera à la finir._

Chapitre 1

Depuis l'annonce du médicomage, Severus s'était enfermé dans son laboratoire. Hermione était désespérée. Sa fille, sa toute petite fille se mourait et son époux refusait de parler à quiconque depuis presqu'une semaine. Il n'allait même plus à Sainte Mangouste.

Hermione, elle, s'y rendait chaque après-midi en compagnie de son fils Hugo et de son ami Albus, le fils cadet d'Harry Potter. Les deux garçons étaient inséparables depuis qu'ils avaient tous deux été répartis à Serpentard.

Hugo soupira quand il vit sa mère repoussait une nouvelle fois son assiette sans y avoir touché mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Le jeune homme avait hérité des traits fins de sa mère, de la stature et des yeux d'un noir profond de son père. A l'instant précis, le garçon qui entamerait en septembre sa dernière année à Poudlard, était furieux contre son père. Perdus dans leurs pensées, la mère et le fils sursautèrent quand le carillon de l'entrée retentit.

« C'est surement Albus, commenta Hugo. »

Mais cinq minutes plus tard, ce fut un autre brun au regard émeraude qui entra dans la salle à manger.

« Harry !

\- Bonjour Mione, Je suis venu voir si je pouvais être d'un quelconque soutien.

\- Oh, Harry»

Et Hermione se précipita dans les bras de son meilleur ami qui l'enlaça et la laissa verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Quand celles-ci se furent taries, l'ancienne Gryffondor s'excusa. Harry lui sourit.

« En réalité, je t'ai apporté ce livre, déclara t'il en le sortant de sa poche et en lui rendant sa taille normale. C'est un ami Langue de plomb qui l'a malencontreusement oublié sur mon bureau. Je suis sûr que les rapports d'expériences contenus dedans seront très instructifs sur le dilemme qui te préoccupe. »

Harry lui décocha un clin d'œil puis se tournant vers Hugo reprit :

« Al, est chez son oncle Ron. Il ne devrait plus tarder. »

Hermione, installée au chevet de Diane avait commencé à décrypter l'écriture qui noircissait les pages du grimoire.

 _Le flux temporel est extrêmement complexe du fait de sa nombreuse ramification. Prenez l'exemple d'un sorcier et schématisez sa vie par un fil ou plutôt par un réseau de fils. Car de sa naissance à sa mort, ce sorcier sera confronté à une multitude de choix et que chacun de ses choix engendre un embranchement représentant chaque possibilité, créant ainsi un arbre sophistiqué dont le sorcier n'empruntera que quelques branches finalement. Ceci ouvre alors une kyrielle d'opportunité et remets en cause l'univers tel que nous le concevons à l'heure actuelle. Certains chercheurs temporels n'hésitent pas à affirmer que cela démontre l'existence d'univers alternatifs voir parallèles s'appuyant pour cela sur divers récits d'accidents temporels._

Hermione, tirée de sa lecture par l'arrivée de son fils dans la chambre, rangea son livre, se promettant d'en terminer l'étude le soir même.

De son côté, Severus était plongé dans ses propres recherches. Il avait exploré toute sa bibliothèque personnelle, la bibliothèque familiale, les vieux grimoires emplis de magie noire qu'il cachait dans une vielle malle protégée par de puissants sortilèges mais tout avait été vain. Pourtant, le maître des potions était certain d'avoir déjà lu la recette de la potion dont il avait besoin. Mais il avait beau tenté de rassembler ses souvenirs, sa mémoire ne semblait pas vouloir lui faciliter la tâche. Le directeur des Serpentard soupira. Il avait besoin d'une pause. Il claqua d'un coup sec la couverture élimée du livre et revint à ses préparations de potions, réactivant le feu sous chaque chaudron.

Severus sursauta quand on frappa à la porte. Il grogna quand il entendit son épouse l'appeler avec colère. Il la savait très têtue mais s'était imaginé qu'elle s'était résignée à le voir se terrer dans son laboratoire.

« Severus, menaça Hermione, si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte tout de suite, je la fais exploser. »

Rogue ricana, sachant pertinemment que sa petite Miss-je-sais-tout d'épouse, ne pouvait ignorer que les sorts de protections qu'il avait mis sur l'entrée de son antre lui rendaient la chose impossible.

« Par Salazar ! Severus, ouvre-moi ou crois-moi ce que t'a fait subir Voldemort sera une pâle imitation de ce que je te ferais endurer. »

Severus tressaillit et stoppa cette fois toutes activités. Hermione devait réellement être hors d'elle pour jurer par Serpentard et oser parler de Voldemort. Hermione pouvait parfois être terrifiante, Severus esquiva un rictus entre sourire et grimace mais ne se décida toujours pas à la faire entrer.

« Severus, Tobias Rogue, hurla l'ancienne lionne, si tu a s un tant soit peu d'estime pour notre mariage, pour Hugo mais surtout pour Diane tu vas m'ouvrir cette porte sur le… »

La brunette ne put terminer sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec son mari. Elle leva ses yeux noisette sur le visage de Severus qui soupira d'aise. Par Merlin que sa femme était belle, que la colère la rendait désirable !

« Espèce d'entêté de gnome de jardin, jura la jeune femme tout en poussant brutalement Rogue et en entrant à sa suite. »

Hermione plissa le nez en humant les vapeurs des potions. Elle reconnut les effluves du polynectar, d'une potion de soin, de l'amortentia et de plusieurs autres dont les noms ne lui revinrent pas dans l'immédiat. La jeune femme s'avança jusqu'au bureau et poussa divers parchemins, plumes et fioles qui s'y trouvaient sous les plaintes de Severus qu'elle ignora ostensiblement.

« Hermione, tonna t'il.

\- Severus, le coupa t'elle sans vergogne, si j'ose m'aventurer dans ta tanière c'est pour quelque chose d'urgent et d'important. Tu devrais à présent assez me connaître pour le savoir.

\- Ce qui est sûr ma mie, railla le professeur, c'est que vingt ans de mariage n'ont pas adouci ton caractère. »

L'ancienne Gryffondor l'ignora et posa le précieux ouvrage confié par Harry. Intrigué, Severus s'approcha et lut :

« _Les mystères du temps – A.S-C_ »

Severus blêmit et interrogea d'une voix sépulcrale :

« Où as-tu eu cela ?

\- Cela n'a pas d'importance, décréta son épouse.

\- Sais-tu que ce livre dans de mauvaises mains aurait des conséquences fâcheuses, clama le maître des potions en agrippant Hermione par les épaules. »

La brunette eut soudainement l'impression de se retrouver face à son détestable professeur de potion. Elle se dégagea prestement de son emprise et rétorqua :

« Sev', as-tu besoin de me mettre en garde. Et, d'ailleurs, comment, toi, es-tu au courant de l'existence de cet ouvrage ? »

Severus tourna sur lui-même dans un grand mouvement de cape. Hermione aurait juré l'avoir vu rougir. Que diable, son époux pouvait il lui cacher ?

Severus marcha de long en large en proie à une grande nervosité sous les regards plus que perplexe de son épouse.

« Hermione, je ne peux malheureusement rien t'en dire même si je le souhaitai. Le ministère a pris certaines précautions pour que toutes les personnes concernées ne puissent rien dévoiler.

\- Un sortilège de langue de plomb. »

Rogue acquiesça.

« Si tu connais ces recherches alors tu as une idée de ce qui a provoqué la rupture du flux temporel qui affecte notre fille.

\- Oui et si ce que suppose est vrai bientôt Hugo… »

Au même instant un bruit de chute venant de l'étage retentit. Severus s'élança telle une fusée, suivi de près par Hermione. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger ils trouvèrent leurs fils avachi sur le sol, les mains tremblantes, la peur inscrite sur son visage ravagé par les larmes. Sa baguette avait roulé sous la table et une pile d'assiettes avait été fracassée par terre. Severus d'un geste négligent en fit disparaitre les débris et s'agenouilla près d'Hugo. Hermione, une main plaquée sur la bouche, regardait la scène, atterrée.

« Je…j'ai…voulu faire…léviter… la vaisselle…mais mon sort… s'est brisé, sanglota le jeune homme. »

Severus étreignit son fils et lui demanda de sa voix la plus douce :

« As-tu eu récemment d'autres soucis avec ta magie ? »

Hugo opina et lui expliqua que depuis une dizaine de jours, ses sortilèges lui avaient paru moins puissants. Severus réprima un soupir d'effroi et foudroya sa femme du regard afin qu'elle se reprenne. Hermione esquiva un pâle sourire en direction de son fils et l'aida à se relever. Il fallut une bonne heure pour réussir à calmer Hugo et Severus eut toutes les peines du monde à lui faire avaler une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Quand Hugo fut enfin apaisé, les époux Rogue s'installèrent dans le salon.

« Lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ? murmura l'ex Gryffonne.

\- J'en ai peur. Si seulement Diane nous en avait parlé plus tôt.

\- J'ai peur Sev'

\- Je sais. C'est pour cela que je vais reprendre mes recherches. Je vais également préparer une potion pour ralentir les effets de sa perte de magie mais… »

Severus balaya l'air de son bras en geste dérisoire.

« Rien qui ne puisse l'aider indéfiniment.

\- Que peut-on faire Severus ?

\- Pour Hugo, l'entourer de tout notre amour. Sinon, il faut également trouver à quel endroit s'est brisé le flux temporel et aller le réparer. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre Il faut sauver Diane**

 **Auteur :** Althaïs

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

 **Résumé** : La fille de Severus se meurt. Il fera tout pour la sauver même s'il faut pour cela s'associer avec les fils Potter. HG/SS JSP/OC

 **Béta :** Diane37

 **Note:** **Le 31 mai 2016** _Cette fiction est sur mon pc depuis des lustres elle n'est pour l'instant pas achevée et comporte 10 chapitres pour l'instant._ _ **Le rythme de parution risque d'être très aléatoire**_ _puisque deux autres fictions passent avant celle-ci. Je la publie car j'estime qu'ainsi cela me poussera à la finir._

Merci à Lililana et asqa pour avoir mise cette fic dans leurs favoris.

Merci à Lililana, espe29, Pyreneprincesse, JessieRobSten et Scayfalers de l'avoir mise dans leurs alertes

Chapitre 2

Severus soupira en trouvant son épouse encore plongée dans la lecture des "Mystères du temps" quand il vint à son tour se glisser sous les draps froids de leur lit conjugal.

« Mione ? appela-t-il

\- Hum !

\- Tu ne trouveras rien dedans. Les… Cela a été… tronqué. »

Hermione posa le livre et se tourna vers son époux. Celui-ci pouvait lire toute la frustration qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant. Lui-même se sentait désappointé de ne pouvoir rien lui révéler. Severus eut l'impression soudaine de recevoir un flash de lumière vive. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas songé plus tôt. Si le maître des potions était contraint au silence, il connaissait une personne libre d'en parler. Il se releva et, ne prenant même pas la peine de se revêtir, il sortit précipitamment de la chambre. Hermione, complètement éberluée, se demanda où Severus pouvait partir en caleçon. Elle le savait pudique et s'inquiéta donc de le voir partir en petite tenue. Elle se leva à son tour et le rejoignit. Assis, à son bureau, Severus scellé un message qu'il confia à leur hibou : Paracelse.

« Sev ?

\- Allons-nous recoucher. Je t'expliquerai tout dés que j'aurai reçu une réponse à cette lettre »

Severus se faufila silencieusement dans la chambre. Il avança jusqu'au lit où Diane reposait. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et embrassa son front.

« Je suis désolée ma princesse. Tout est de ma faute. Si seulement je n'avais pas participé à ces essais. Je te sauverai, ajouta-t-il avec une volonté farouche. »

Le maître des potions se redressa puis sortit discrètement de Sainte-Mangouste avant que l'équipe de jour, venant de prendre son service ne le voit et ne le fasse jeter dehors.

Hermione regardait son mari qui semblait extrêmement nerveux, guettant sans cesse l'arrivée de Paracelse. Celui-ci arriva peu après le déjeuner et ce fut d'une main tremblante que le directeur de la maison Serpentard la décacheta.

 _Severus,_

 _Ta missive me plonge dans une grande affliction. Je suis navré d'apprendre le malheur qui vous frappe. Cependant, si j'accède à ta demande, je nous mets tous en danger. Comprends bien que je ferais tout pour t'aider mais que je ne peux me résoudre à tout révéler._

 _Je viendrai pourtant parler à Hermione, chez vous, à la tombée du soir._

 _Bien à toi_

 _A.S-C_

Hermione leva les yeux à l'instant où Severus entra dans le salon, son mystérieux invite sur les talons. Eberluée, Hermione se leva et balbutia :

« Alcor ! Mais que diable, faites-vous ici ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix plus distincte. Nous ne nous étions plus revu depuis ce réveillon chez Ginny et Harry.

\- Oui, répondit aimablement celui-ci. Je me rappelle très bien. C'était il ya un peu plus de dix huit mois. Severus, ne vous a donc pas informé que je viendrais ?

\- Non, enfin.. Un certain A.S-C devait venir mais...

\- Effectivement. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, Alcor, mais j'ai souvenance que votre nom de famille est Sinclair.

\- Effectivement, répéta l'homme avec un sourire charmeur. Ce que vous ignorez c'est que mes ancêtres sont d'origine française et qu'à l'origine mon patronyme s'orthographiait Saint-Clair (et hop deuxième clin d'œil ma chère Diane) .

\- D'où les initiales A.S-C, soupira la brune.

\- Oui cela me permet d'égarer ceux qui cherchent à percer mon anonymat.

\- Ainsi, Alcor, vous travaillez au département des mystères.

\- J'en suis un des responsables à l'heure actuelle, approuva Alcor. Et comme vous vous en doutez, même Despina, mon épouse, l'ignore. Vous ne serez donc pas surprise d'apprendre qu'à la fin de notre entretien vous oublierez que j'étais votre interlocuteur.

\- Mais, en ce cas, pourquoi venir ?interrogea la jeune femme perplexe.

\- Je vais vous faire part de certaines informations que vous garderez à l'esprit sans toutefois pouvoir en parler. »

Sinclair sortit et leva sa baguette qu'il pointa sur Hermione. Il lui sourit puis il attendit son accord. L'ancienne Gryffondor opina, consciente qu'il s'agissait d'une condition sine qua non. Quand l'imminent professeur Sinclair eut exécuté le sortilège, Severus l'invita à s'asseoir, lui-même et Hermione en faisant de même sur le canapé opposé. Severus invoqua du whiskey pur feu et en servit deux verres. Il en tendit un à son ancien collègue et prit le second tandis qu'Hermione prit le verre d'hydromel aux épices qui était apparu devant elle. Elle regarda le liquide ambré avant de le reposer sans y goûter. Alcor but une longue gorgée d'alcool et commença son récit :

« J'avais trente ans quand ont repris les recherches du ministère sur le flux temporel. Le retour de Voldemort venait d'être annoncé mais Fudge qui était encore le ministre en fonction refusait de l'admettre. Je ne sais plus sous quel prétexte avaient été entreprises ces recherches mais officieusement c'était Dumbledore qui avait fait en sorte qu'elles le soient. Avec Severus, nous avons conçut l'idée que le vieil homme cherchait à exploiter toutes les hypothèses pour vaincre le mage noir mais cela ne s'est jamais confirmé. »

Alcor reprit une gorgée de Whiskey puis poursuivit :

« A l'époque, j'étais l'assistant du professeur Amser *, ce qui pour mon âge était une consécration. Il fut nommé responsable du projet "Tempus". »

Severus grimaça mais Alcor n'y prêta pas attention.

« Plusieurs expériences furent menées. Nous savions depuis longtemps que manipuler le temps n'était pas anodin. Grâce aux retourneurs de temps et aux expérimentations précédentes nous connaissions les risques et les avantages que cela pouvait procurer mais ce qui nous intéressait alors c'était de comprendre ce que chaque renvoi dans le passé pouvait changer et comment nous pouvions schématiser cela de sorte à pouvoir tenter de planifier des expéditions temporelles, en derniers recours, en cas de conflit, sans avoir à en payer les conséquences.

\- Cela rester tout de même très dangereux et hypothétique, fit Hermione dubitative.

\- C'est un domaine qui malgré toutes les précautions que nous pourrions prendre restera à jamais extrêmement périlleux. Un jour une réflexion anodine nous poussa à aller encore plus loin dans la schématisation de la ligne du temps. Toute personne, moldue comme sorcière s'est un jour ou l'autre demandée ce qu'aurait été sa vie si elle avait fait tel ou tel choix. Voilà sur quoi se sont fondés les nouveaux tests d'Amser. Il chercha donc des cobayes pour voir et analyser ce que les choix changeaient et ce qu'ils modifiaient à l'échelle du temps. Mais pour que les cobayes soient étudiés et reviennent ensuite dans leurs vies réelles, il fallait une solution et toute l'équipe se pencha sur le sujet. Un sortilège aurait été trop aléatoire aussi un certain Jacob proposa une potion.

\- Severus ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Oui, un des meilleurs potionniste de l'époque. Et malgré ses activités de mangemort, il participa au projet. Entretemps, Amser voulant lui-même réaliser un élixir se blessa grièvement et étant son plus proche collaborateur le chef du département me confia les rennes de "Tempus". Severus passa de longs mois à confectionner une potion répondant à l'objectif fixé. »

Alcor se tourna vers Rogue et cherchant un vague signe d'encouragement continua :

« Severus nous prévint cependant qu'il ne garantissait pas les effets à longs termes. Au cours des deux années suivantes, il y eut de nombreux accidents temporels. Nos investigations rompirent ou altérèrent le flux temporel. Nous avons à chaque fois que cela été possible réparé nos erreurs mais certains de nos cobayes périrent ou disparurent. A la mort de Dumbledore, Severus tenta de se servir de nos découvertes pour forcer le destin et empêcher cette tragédie. Il retourna à l'époque où Albus eut la main desséchée par un maléfice mais celui-ci refusa de modifier son choix ayant entraîné sa mort et Severus dût se résoudre à boire sa fiole pour revenir en juillet 1996. Malheureusement tout ne se passa pas comme prévu et là j'en suis désolé mais je ne peux vous en dire beaucoup plus.

\- Sev' est pourtant bien rentré !

\- Oui, mais nous avons constaté que son retour avait provoqué des interférences du flux. »

Alcor vida le reste de son verre et se leva.

« Une dernière chose, intervint Hermione, je ne comprends pas trop la différence de votre méthode à un banal voyage dans le temps.

\- Je ne peux pas rentrer dans les détails mais nos cobayes n'étaient pas réellement présents et ils ne modifiaient pas eux-mêmes le futur. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pouvoir vous en dire plus. »

Severus raccompagna Alcor jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Le langue de plomb se tourna vers le maître des potions et lui serra la main. Avant de partir Alcor ajouta :

« Je sais ce que tu comptes faire. Tu risque Azkaban à vie pour cela mais je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Si Umbriel, Titianna ou Albion était à la place de Diane j'en ferai autant. Après avoir reçu ton hibou, j'ai lancé une analyse rapide de ton flux vital, tu as plusieurs ruptures Severus. Ce n'est pas un incident mais plusieurs que tu auras à réparer. Tu auras besoin d'aide. »

Sinclair sortit de sa poche deux fioles dont la matière argentée ne laissait aucun doute.

« Cela devrait suffire.

\- Merci Alcor, souffla Severus en serrant précieusement les deux fioles contre lui.

\- Prend garde à toi. »

Et Alcor disparu dans la nuit.

*Anser veut dire temps en Gallois


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre Il faut sauver Diane**

 **Auteur :** Althaïs

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

 **Résumé** : La fille de Severus se meurt. Il fera tout pour la sauver même s'il faut pour cela s'associer avec les fils Potter. HG/SS JSP/OC

 **Béta :** Diane37

 **Note:** **Le 31 mai 2016** _Cette fiction est sur mon pc depuis des lustres elle n'est pour l'instant pas achevée et comporte 10 chapitres pour l'instant._ _ **Le rythme de parution risque d'être très aléatoire**_ _puisque deux autres fictions passent avant celle-ci. Je la publie car j'estime qu'ainsi cela me poussera à la finir._

Merci àMissPhenix d'avoir mise cette fic dans ses alertes

Chapitre 3

Quand Severus revint dans le salon, Hermione n'avait pas bougé. Le maître des potions s'attendait à subir les reproches de sa femme mais celle-ci le pria de l'enlacer. Appuyée contre le torse puissant de son mari, Hermione ferma les yeux, essayant de faire le tri de tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. La voix de Severus, basse et exprimant ses regrets bien plus que ses mots murmura :

« Je suis désolé, Mione. Tout est de ma faute.

\- Non Severus, répondit l'ancienne Gryffondor avec lassitude. Tu as fait ce que tu pensais juste à l'époque. Oh, bien sûr une part de moi est en colère, avoua t'elle cependant, mais je sais que tu feras tout pour réparer tes erreurs.

\- Si je ne retrouve pas mes notes sur cette potion, il me faudra des mois pour la recréer, soupira Severus, sans compter celles dont j'aurais besoin sur place.

\- Où pensais-tu les avoir mises ? interrogea Hermione.

\- Je croyais les retrouver dans un de mes grimoires. Je les y avais glissées quand Hugo… »

Le maître des potions s'interrompit et se frappa le front. Il se releva et enfila une légère cape.

« Où vas-tu ? demanda son épouse avec résignation.

\- A Poudlard. A la naissance d'Hugo, tout ce que j'ai jugé trop dangereux pour rester à la portée de nos enfants y a été stocké. J'y ai forcément emmené mes formules. Ne m'attends pas, j'en aurais surement pour toute la nuit. »

Severus, épuisé mais satisfait s'écroula sur le vieux divan qui trônait dans son appartement professoral depuis plus de trente ans. Bien que depuis son mariage, le maître des potions y soit très peu resté, l'endroit était impeccablement tenu, l'œuvre bienveillante des elfes de maison. L'ancien espion, soupira, ferma les yeux mais sentant que la fatigue l'emporterait, il se redressa. Il avait encore tellement à faire.

Severus était légèrement découragé. Il avait oublié à quel point ces potions étaient ardues à réaliser. Car Alcor avait altéré la vérité pour mener à bien leurs expériences Amser et Sinclair lui avait fait concevoir non pas une potion, mais toute une gamme dont certaines étaient assorties d'un sortilège. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas pour lui compliquer la tâche, Severus devait aussi réussir à déterminer où et quand le flux temporel s'était déchiré. N'importe quel autre aurait peut-être été soucieux de savoir pourquoi cela été arrivé mais le professeur Rogue, lui, n'en avait que faire. Alcor devait en savoir plus que ce qu'il lui avait dit. Pour commencer, grâce à un artefact magique dont Severus n'avait jamais retenu le nom, le langue de plomb avait pu déterminer qu'il existait trois faille dans la schématisation de sa vie, donc trois choix qu'il aurait à refaire, en espérant qu'il lui rendrait sa vie telle qu'il la connaissait. Puis si les souvenirs de l'ancien mangemort ne le trompaient pas l'artefact avait dû délivrer à Alcor un parchemin avec plusieurs dates inscrites dessus, trois si Severus, devait se fier aux deux fioles qu'Alcor lui avait données.

« Alors pourquoi, par Merlin, ce maudit langue de plomb ne me les a pas remises ! jura Severus. »

Une chouette hulotte au plumage gris s'engouffra alors dans la pièce et le parchemin en question tomba sur les genoux du maître des lieux. Interloqué, celui-ci entrouvrit la bouche puis réalisant que même ses cornichons d'élèves devaient avoir l'air moins niais il la referma et se saisit rageusement du document qu'Alcor avait annoté :

 _Severus,_

 _J'ai jugé plus prudent de te remettre séparément les fioles et le parchemin. Je ne doute pas que tu puisses réaliser l'exploit de mener à bien ta mission. N'oublie pas que chaque voyage ayant recours à ce type de magie est épuisant pour l'organisme et pour le flux magique. Ci- joint un bracelet dont la pierre est un Kronolithe*_

 _Bonne chance à toi mon ami._

 **02 mai 1998**

 **18 août 1998**

 **12 juillet 2003**

Severus tressaillit. Trois dates, trois dates cruciales pour Hermione et lui. Trois dates ayant chacune permise à leur couple d'être celui qu'il était aujourd'hui. S'il ne faisait rien bientôt toute la vie qu'il avait construite avec sa femme s'effacerait.

Peut-être serait-elle mariée à Weasley avec qui elle aurait eu des enfants et qu'elle aurait cette carrière de magistrate dont elle rêvait avant leur mariage. Severus se secoua. Ce n'était pas le moment de tenter d'imaginer ce que serait devenue la vie d'Hermione sans lui.

Le maître des potions détailla la liste d'ingrédients qu'il allait lui falloir et grogna de nouveau en songeant qu'il devait trouver du venin d'acromentule et une cornes de Grapcornes, deux ingrédients rares et coûteux. Songeant à Hermione qui malgré ses recommandations devait l'attendre, Severus décida de rentrer dormir un peu.

Albus entra dans la chambre où Diane était hospitalisée. Severus et Hermione discutaient dans le couloir avec le médicomage s'occupant de leur cadette. Hugo était resté chez les Rogue avec les elfes qu'Hermione employait, Al s'attendait à trouver son amie seule mais un jeune homme à la carrure athlétique, aux cheveux bruns mordoré noués sur la nuque était assis à son chevet et lui tenait la main. Albus sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

« James ! s'exclama le Serpentard.

\- Al ? souffla son aîné en se retournant vers son cadet avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres et en se levant pour l'étreindre.

\- Mais que fais-tu donc ici, Maman m'avait dit que tu devais rester à Paris à cause d'un stage ?

\- Oh, et bien, euh… disons, commença l'ex Gryffondor en se passant la main dans ses cheveux, signe de grande contrariété chez lui, disons que j'ai pris quelques jours de congé. »

Pas dupe, Albus jugea pourtant qu'il était plus simple de ne rien dire et changea donc de sujet.

« Severus va être furieux de te trouver ici, commenta Albus. Il va arriver. Il est dans le couloir.

-Hum, grogna James en grimaçant. Qu'il soit heureux ou non, je tiens trop à Diane pour… Je… , la voix brisée par l'émotion, James se tut. »

Albus opina et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait lors de ses visites. Il songea aux sentiments que Diane et James partageaient. Ils s'aimaient depuis deux ans déjà. Beaucoup songeait que ce n'était qu'une simple amourette, que Diane était trop jeune et que James, étant un beau jeune homme, irait bientôt ailleurs, là où il pourrait assouvir les appétits de sa jeunesse. Diane avait à peine quinze ans, lui allait doucement vers ses vingt ans. Leur relation était un interdit.

La loi sorcière était très stricte sur le détournement de mineur et Severus était encore plus féroce quand il s'agissait de protéger sa petite princesse des pires prédateurs que la terre pouvait porter, d'autant plus, si, il s'agissait de ce bellâtre de Potter. Si le maître des Potions avait fini, de par son mariage avec Hermione, à apprécier Harry et qu'il avait beaucoup d'affection pour Albus, il ne pouvait supporter le jeune James. Aussi, quand Rogue avait appris l'idylle naissante entre les deux jeunes gens, il avait fait en sorte que le fils aîné du survivant parte terminer ses études en France, lui assurant qu'à son retour, si Diane et lui voulait toujours se fréquenter, il ne s'y opposerait plus. Albus s'était alors fait la réflexion que de tout manière, quand James serait diplômé, Diane serait majeure et donc libre de suivre son frère.

Le couple Rogue le sortit de ses pensées en pénétrant à leur tour dans la pièce aseptisée. Hermione sentit Severus se crispait quand il avisa celui qu'elle considérait déjà comme son futur gendre mais contre toute attente, Severus se contenta de le saluer froidement.

James serra le poing sur le petit morceau de parchemin que son ancien professeur lui avait glissé furtivement dans la main, au moment où il partait de Sainte- Mangouste. Quand l'ancien rouge et or s'était retrouvé seul et qu'il avait enfin pu décrypter l'écriture fine et de biais du maître des potions, il avait été stupéfait de comprendre que celui-ci lui donnait rendez-vous à la tête de sanglier, à Pré-au-Lard, le soir même.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre Il faut sauver Diane**

 **Auteur :** Althaïs

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

 **Résumé** : La fille de Severus se meurt. Il fera tout pour la sauver même s'il faut pour cela s'associer avec les fils Potter. HG/SS JSP/OC

 **Béta :** Diane37

 **Note:** **Le 31 mai 2016** _Cette fiction est sur mon pc depuis des lustres elle n'est pour l'instant pas achevée et comporte 10 chapitres pour l'instant._ _ **Le rythme de parution risque d'être très aléatoire**_ _puisque deux autres fictions passent avant celle-ci. Je la publie car j'estime qu'ainsi cela me poussera à la finir._

 **Le 30 juin 2016** J'ai passé une semaine de fou tant et si bien que je n'ai rien écrit sur aucune de mes fics. J'avais pourtant espéré écrire au moins pour deux d'entre elles mais mission impossible. Entre le tribunal pour la garde d'un des enfants, les inscriptions au lycée, les frais plus importants que prévu, le gps qui lâche, la voiture qui brule les préparatifs des vacances… enfin bon on va arrêter la liste là, je n'avais plus qu'une envie dormir.

Je pars dans quelques jours et pour une durée d'environ quinze jours du moins pour juillet donc il y aura de l'attente pour la suite.

Chapitre 4

Albus n'avait pas osé s'asseoir en attendant Severus. Pour passer le temps, il s'amusait à compter les bulles qui se formaient à la surface d'une potion à l'aspect grumeleux et de teinte incertaine qui mijotait à petit feu. Il s'en dégageait un fumet peu ragoûtant et le jeune Potter plaignait celui qui la boirait. Il ignorait alors qu'il aurait à en avaler.

Le jeune homme sursauta quand le maître des lieux arriva suivi de près par un James, incertain. Severus haussa un sourcil. Il y avait longtemps qu'Albus n'avait plus peur de lui, l'avantage d'être le meilleur ami d'Hugo. Rogue, fut donc surpris du tressaillement du plus jeune. Il invita les fils du survivant à s'asseoir sur les deux chaises branlantes faisant face à son bureau.

Severus n'avait jamais été bavard mais n'avait jamais manqué d'éloquence quand cela s'avérait nécessaire. Il leur expliqua ce qu'il put sans pouvoir trahir le sortilège de langue de plomb, puis il sortit de son armoire la pensine et les fioles qu'Alcor lui avait confiées. Celles-ci contenaient des souvenirs relatant une bonne partie des expériences concernant le projet "Tempus".

« Avant d'aller plus loin, je suis obligé de prendre quelques garantis. Ce que contient cette pensine pourrait être utilisé à mauvais escient et provoquer le chaos et effacer à tout jamais le monde tel que nous le connaissons. J'exigerai donc de vous deux un serment inviolable.

\- Et si nous refusons ? interrogea James les sourcils froncés.

\- Dans ce cas, vous pouvez partir de suite, je ne vous retiendrais pas, répliqua le maître des potions les lèvres pincées.

\- Et vous laisser toute la gloire, commenta l'aîné des Potter narquoisement. »

Severus ricana. Il savait pertinemment que la réplique bravache du jeune homme était sa façon de gérer sa peur. De même que l'ex-mangemort, était certain que ce petit emmerdeur accepterait ses conditions. Les sentiments qu'il portait à Diane étaient sincères et James avait la même tendance que son père pour jouer au petit héros et pour se sacrifier pour ceux qu'il aimait, et pour une fois cela arrangeait bien le professeur Rogue.

« Vous nous en avez pas assez dit pour prendre cette décision en connaissance de cause, intervint Albus. Cependant, je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans un miroir s'il arrivait malheur par la suite à Diane ou Hugo. J'accepte vos conditions. »

Severus inclina la tête. Il envoya un patronus qui sortit par la fenêtre puis peu après un homme de haute stature et au aux longs cheveux blonds entra dans le laboratoire. Ses yeux gris acier se dardèrent sur les jeunes hommes puis virent se poser sur son parrain.

« Drago sera notre enchanteur. »

Albus opina et sourit à l'ancien rival de son père qu'il voyait régulièrement quand lui et Hugo rendaient visite à Scorpius. Severus et le cadet des Potter s'agenouillèrent face à face, joignant leurs mains droites. Drago sourit goguenard en songeant qu'au grand jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une telle scène. Il pointa sa baguette. Rogue dit alors :

« Promets-tu de ne rien révéler de ce que tu découvriras dans la pensine et de ce que tu vivras en retournant dans le passé ?

\- Je le promets, répliqua Albus d'une voix posée.

\- Feras-tu tout ce qui es dans ton pouvoir pour sauver Diane.

\- Je le ferai. »

Le maître des potions hocha légèrement la tête et Drago qui fixait, fasciné les liens enroulés autour de leurs mains se recula. James prêta ensuite le même serment et le père de Scorpius après un bref conciliabule avec son parrain se retira.

James et Albus encore sonnés par ce qu'ils avaient vu chez Severus buvaient en silence un whiskey pur feu pour l'aîné et une bièraubeurre pour le plus jeune. Les trois hommes s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne boire la potion qui les emmèneraient réparer les failles qu' à la fin de la semaine. Cependant, et ce malgré les explications détaillées qu'ils avaient reçues, les frères Potter doutaient de savoir comment s'y prendre. Severus leur avait confié ses propres souvenirs des événements en s'excusant de leur manque de précision dû au déchirement de la ligne du temps.

« Je ne sais pas dans quoi on s'embarque Al, mais cela risque de mal finir.

\- Mais, non. C'est sûr que notre tâche ne sera pas évidente mais nous pouvons y arriver.

\- Mais c'est complètement fou. Avoue au moins que ce qu'ils ont fait au ministère est de la folie pure et simple. »

Albus pesa longuement ses mots. Il hésita, de crainte de froisser son frère puis finalement rétorqua :

« Ecoute, même chez les moldus ils ont approché ce genre d'expériences même si ce fut à chaque fois de manière fortuite. »

James interloqué, but une longue gorgée d'alcool, pendant qu'Albus chercha comment lui présenter les choses.

« Les moldus parlent d'expériences de mort imminente. Toutes les personnes l'ayant vécue racontent la même chose. Ils sont sortis de leur corps et pouvaient voir et entendre tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Après où cela diffère de ce que Severus nous a montré c'est qu'eux parlent d'une vive lumière blanche et d'un tunnel alors que les sorciers, eux deviennent une sorte d'entité invisible qui peut interagir avec ce qui les entourent. »

Devant l'air sceptique de James, Albus ajouta avec une note d'excuse dans la voix :

« Je ne pas mieux te l'expliquer sans trahir notre serment. Par contre, si tu le demande à Hermione elle pourrait te montrer des articles sur internet. Severus lui a offert un ordinateur pour son anniversaire et il lui a même aménagé un espace exprès pour que les ondes magiques ne perturbent pas ses appareils électriques.

\- Oui mais elle risque de trouver cela étrange, non ? Hermione est du genre très curieuse.

\- C'est certain, ricana Albus, tu pourrais toujours dire que c'est pour tes cours. Bon, moi je te laisse, je compte aller voir Scorpius ce soir tant que Lily n'est pas dans le coin.. Tu sais pour le cas où… »

James acquiesça. Son frère n'avait pas besoin d'achever ses pensées. Les deux jeunes gens comptaient profiter de toutes les personnes auxquelles ils tenaient avant leur départ.

De son côté, Severus peaufinait les derniers détails et achevait la préparation des potions nécessaires. Il avait longuement hésité sur laquelle des trois dates où il interviendrait personnellement. Après avoir longtemps réfléchi, et après avoir tenté de se remémorer le plus de détails possibles sur chaque événement, il était parvenu à la conclusion que le deux mai 1998 était la date la plus cruciale et la plus ingérable des trois. C'était d'ailleurs l'époque dont il se souvenait le moins. Le seul souvenir précis qu'il en gardait, était la morsure du serpent de Voldemort et la présence de Potter, Granger et de Weasley dans la cabane hurlante après le départ du Lord noir.

Après maintes délibérations, il en était venu à penser que si ses enfants disparaissaient c'était qu'il ne les avait jamais conçus et qu'il n'avait jamais épousé Hermione et ce, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas survécu à la bataille finale. Il lui restait peu de temps pour trouver un antidote au venin de Nagini et il doutait qu'un bézoard fasse l'affaire. Puis alors que l'ancien directeur des Serpentard grognait de ne pas avoir un échantillon de la mortelle toxine du reptile, il se souvint qu'Arthur Weasley avait lui aussi était victime du dernier horcruxe créé par le seigneur des ténèbres et qu'un des guérisseurs avait trouvé un remède pour que les plaies se referme enfin. S'il pouvait en obtenir la composition, il lui suffirait de modifier l'élixir pour en faire un antipoison concentré et il ne resterait plus alors qu'à le faire parvenir au Severus du passé.

Severus arriva au Terrier peu après le diner. Si Molly fut étonnée de le voir, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et l'invita à la suivre dans le salon où Arthur lisait le sorcier du soir.

« Severus ? interrogea le patriarche de la tribu Weasley en avisant son visiteur.

\- Bonsoir Arthur. J'espère ne pas déranger, fit négligemment l'ancien espion. Je… Ma question va certainement t'étonner mais te souviens-tu du guérisseur qui t'a remis sur pied quand tu t'es fait attaquer par Nagini. »

Severus avait bien conscience d'être un peu abrupt mais il jugeait absurde de tourner autour du chaudron. Arthur ne put réprimer un frisson en songeant à l'immense serpent. Il ôta ses lunettes, les essuya, les remit sur son nez et répondit :

« Oh, je ne sais plus très bien, c'était un nom du genre Smethie ou Smethwin.

\- Il me semble, intervint Molly que c'était le guérisseur Smethwyck.

\- Merci, répliqua simplement Rogue.

\- Mais en quoi cela vous… »

Molly n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase, le professeur avait déjà quitté les lieux.

Ce fut un jeu d'enfant pour Severus de retrouver la trace du guérisseur. Celui avait pris sa retraite quelques années plus tôt et s'était retiré dans une petite maison de campagne dans la région des Cotswolds, dans le comté du Gloucestershire où il s'occupait de son petit jardin avec passion. Le maître des potions, après avoir habillement interrogé l'ancien médicomage le légimensa puis lui fit subir un léger sortilège d'amnésie. Il rentra chez lui satisfait et après avoir passé un peu de temps auprès de son épouse retourna à la confection de son antidote.

L'esprit en ébullition, Severus prépara ses ingrédients par pur automatisme. Il y avait tant de vecteurs inconnus, tant de risques qu'il s'en voulait un peu d'entraîner avec lui les deux fils du survivant. Lui était capable de tout planifier pour sa mission mais il n'en allait pas de même pour les deux jeunes gens. Rogue se força à se concentrer et entama la confection du contrepoison.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre Il faut sauver Diane**

 **Auteur :** Althaïs

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

 **Résumé** : La fille de Severus se meurt. Il fera tout pour la sauver même s'il faut pour cela s'associer avec les fils Potter. HG/SS JSP/OC

 **Béta :** Diane37

 **Note:** **Le 31 mai 2016** _Cette fiction est sur mon pc depuis des lustres elle n'est pour l'instant pas achevée et comporte 10 chapitres pour l'instant._ _ **Le rythme de parution risque d'être très aléatoire**_ _puisque deux autres fictions passent avant celle-ci. Je la publie car j'estime qu'ainsi cela me poussera à la finir._

 **Note : Le 20 juillet 2016 :**

Normalement vous n'auriez pas dû avoir ce chapitre avant minimum le 2 août. Cependant je ne suis pas partie en vacances car mon beau-père a été hospitalisé le 1 juillet et il est décédé ce matin. Je poste donc tant que je m'en sens capable. Ne m'en veuillez pas si la suite se fait un peu attendre . Merci

Chapitre 5

Severus passa sa dernière journée avant le grand départ auprès de sa femme et de ses enfants. Il parla avec animation avec Hugo et joua même aux échecs. Il resta de longues heures au chevet de Diane, lui caressant la main, le cœur serré. Il avait tellement peur d'échouer. Il fit l'amour à sa femme avec ardeur et ils restèrent longuement enlacés, Severus respirant les effluves s'échappant des longs cheveux d'Hermione. Celle-ci était terrifiée, même si elle ne connaissait pas l'ampleur du projet de Severus, elle en connaissait les enjeux. Une partie d'elle aurait aimé le retenir, mais elle savait que si elle l'en empêchait elle perdrait bien plus. Le maître des potions ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Il contempla sa femme, ne la lâchant pas. Celle-ci inconsciemment d'ailleurs cherchait constamment son contact. Severus se fit la réflexion idiote qu'ainsi elle ressemblait à la belle au bois dormant. Plus on redoute un instant, et plus celui-ci arrive vite, et l'ancien mangemort n'aurait pas démenti cet adage quand les premières lueurs de l'aube filtrèrent à travers les persiennes.

Albus, lui, partagea son temps entre ses amis Hugo et Scorpius et sa sœur ainsi qu'avec ses parents, sa petite amie étant en vacances en Espagne. Il lui rédigea cependant une longue lettre de crainte que son voyage ne soit sans retour. Lorsqu'après le repas du soir, son père vint s'asseoir en face de lui dans le salon, Al eut l'impression que celui-ci le scannait des yeux. Et la profondeur du regard d'Harry lui fit réaliser qu'il en savait plus qu'il n'y semblait sur ce que Severus, James et lui s'apprêtaient à faire. Harry ne prononça pas une parole. Il y a des conversations qui n'ont pas besoin de mots. Son père l'étreignit cependant vivement avant de prendre congé. Ginny, elle, ignorant ce qui se tramait lui caressa les cheveux, et l'embrassa sur le front comme chaque soir, et ce fut Albus qui la retint un moment contre lui. Le cadet des Potter passa une nuit agitée. L'avenir de son ami et de sa future belle-sœur dépendait en partie de lui.

James regarda longuement Rogue alors que celui-ci murmurait de vagues paroles à Diane. Il attendit que son ancien professeur fût parti pour prendre sa place. Il monologua longuement, retraçant oralement leur romance. Puis après avoir bu un verre avec un ami, il rentra au square Grimmaurd où il trouva son père qui l'attendait. Ginny, Lily et Albus étaient couchés depuis longtemps. Sans un mot, Harry tendit un verre à James. Ils burent leur whiskey pur feu en silence. Un court instant, un éclair de panique traversa les prunelles de James. Harry le fixa attentivement puis déclara en se levant :

« Faites ce que vous avez à faire, James. Je n'aurais moi-même pas hésité. Il vaut mieux vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets. Faites attention à vous, Albus et toi. »

Et Harry laissa son aîné à ses pensées. James finit son alcool puis alla se coucher. Il fit de nombreux cauchemars, cette nuit-là, dans lesquels à chaque fois Diane mourrait.

Severus déposa un baiser sur les lèvres rosées d'Hermione qui sommeillait encore. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé retrouver le bonheur dans les bras d'une femme, mais Hermione l'avait comblée au-delà de ses espérances. Il n'avait certes pas oublié son premier amour. Une part de son cœur se souviendrait toujours de Lily Evans. Ils s'étaient souvent disputés. Ils avaient tous deux du tempérament mais leur amour était plus fort que tout. Et c'était grâce à ce même amour que l'ancien espion réussirait à réparer les failles temporelles. Il se devait de sauver Hugo, Diane et l'amour qu'il portait à son épouse.

Quand James et Albus pénétrèrent dans le laboratoire de Rogue, ils constatèrent qu'il avait réaménagé la pièce. Un lit avait été placé où plusieurs jours auparavant mijotait des potions, auprès de celui-ci une table en était recouverte. Chaque fiole était étiquetée et annotée sur son utilité. L'avant-veille, Severus avait revu entièrement le processus de son voyage avec les fils du survivant. Ceux-ci étaient chargés de veiller sur lui pendant toutes son absence. Severus ne put pourtant pas s'empêcher de leur réitérer ses consignes sous les œillades amusées d'Albus et la moue désabusée de James.

« Je vous ai laissé des provisions et tout ce que vous pourrez avoir besoin mais de toute façon vous pouvez faire un roulement. Enfin faites au mieux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur, railla James, on veillera au grain. Diane me pardonnerait pas de vous laisser mourir.

\- Hilarant Potter. Bon ai-je tout sur moi, se murmura Severus pour la énième fois.

\- Vous êtes prêt Severus ? questionna doucement Al alors que le maître de potions s'allongeait dans le lit.

\- Oui. Une dernière chose : ne laissez-pas Hermione entrer. Drago passera tous les jours voir si vous n'avez besoin de rien. »

Severus déboucha une fiole qu'il but d'une traite, puis une seconde, au goût plus que nauséabond. Au même instant Albus pointa sa baguette sur lui et incanta :

« Ostium openers tibi tempus. Vadit et venit in pace anima tantum recipit. »

Severus vacilla, en proie à un léger vertige. Des bourdonnements lui vrillèrent les oreilles tandis que son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait brusquement. Un sentiment de bien-être l'envahit, et il perçut un afflux d'énergie lui parcourant le corps. Albus récita de nouveau son incantation et la potion de sommeil profond commença son œuvre tandis que celle emmenant Severus dans le passé, plus longue à agir parcourait ses artères, ses veines, imprégnant chaque cellule de son être. Severus ferma les paupières, son souffle se fit régulier. Autour de lui tout n'était plus que murmure. Pour la troisième fois, Albus récita sa formule et l'austère professeur se sentit sortir de son corps et fut aspiré dans un long tunnel de lumière blanche.

« Tu crois, que cela a marché? balbutia James.

\- Espérons-le, rétorqua son cadet en prenant une chaise et en s'installant près de Rogue. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à le surveiller. »

Severus savait que la sensation d'apesanteur et de bien-être qu'il ressentait ne durerait pas. Il souhaitait juste que ce morveux de Potter, et son si différent frère prennent bien soin de son enveloppe corporelle. Surtout que celle-ci subirait tout ce que son corps astral encaisserait.

Le maître des potions espérait avoir bien calculé le moment où il apparaîtrait. Après la guerre, quand Hermione et lui avaient entamé une relation sérieuse, ils avaient tous deux exorcisé leurs démons en se racontant leur année de la terreur et les épreuves surmontées pendant leur combat contre Voldemort. Bien sûr, l'ancien espion n'avait pas réussi à lui confier tout ce qui le rongeait de remords. Il ne lui avait pas narré toutes les exactions commises dans un premier temps pour le seigneur des ténèbres puis au nom de l'ordre du phénix. Mais grâce aux bribes de souvenirs confiés autrefois à Harry, aux quelques allusions que Severus avait parfois laissé échapper et à sa connaissance du règne de Jédusor, Hermione avait pu s'en faire une idée très précise.

De son côté, Rogue l'avait écouté lui raconter ses doutes, ses découragements, ses incertitudes, ses espoirs, la difficulté d'une vie de fugitifs, dans ce qui lui semblait à l'époque une quête impossible, alors qu'ils cherchaient les Horcruxes. Il s'était secrètement réjoui quand l'ancienne Gryffonne lui avait conté la fuite de Weasley, lui avouant que même si elle n'en avait pas eu conscience à l'époque, cela avait définitivement détruit la confiance qu'elle plaçait en Ron, vouant leur future relation amoureuse à l'échec. L'ancien mangemort avait frémi d'horreur en apprenant les tortures que Bellatrix lui avait infligées. Il avait remercié Merlin, d'avoir veillé sur le trio alors qu'il s'était enfui à dos de dragon de Gringotts. Mais le point important que Severus avait noté c'était qu'Hermione était incapable de dater les trois quart des événements. Il souhaitait donc sincèrement tomber au bon endroit.

Son corps astral se matérialisa dans les landes écossaises. Le ciel était bas et un vent glacial lui fouettait le visage, faisant flotter dans les airs ses fins cheveux noirs. L'avantage de la forme qu'il avait prise, était que toutes les sensations étaient atténuées. Severus ne put s'empêcher cependant de songer à son enveloppe charnelle qui devait, elle, souffrir.

Dans le futur, James observait, effaré, le corps de son ancien professeur trembler de froid, le nez et les joues rougis comme s'il était en proie à un froid intense. Albus, couvrit le père de son ami d'un gros et moelleux édredon, espérant que cela suffirait à lui éviter l'hypothermie.

Severus balaya les alentours du regard. Quelques branches de bruyères dépassaient de la couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol gelé. Sous quelques arbres épars, une tente était érigée. Le professeur pouvait sentir autour de lui l'énergie magique que conféraient les sorts de protections l'encerclant. Seuls les restes d'un foyer, prouvaient la présence d'êtres humains et les traces de magie ressenties par Rogue, que c'étaient des sorciers. Il soupira d'aise. Cela ressemblait fortement au campement de fortune que lui avait décrit Hermione. Le maître des potions traversa la toile de la tente, tel qu'aurait pu le faire un fantôme. Rogue ne fut pas étonné de voir qu'elle possédait une minuscule cuisine, ni même une salle de bain. Par contre il fronça le nez en humant l'odeur caractéristique des chats.

Une Hermione, plus jeune que celle qu'il avait quitté le matin même était plongée dans l'étude d'un petit livre d'apparence très ancienne. Potter assis sur une des couchettes, semblait hésitant. Il ne cessait de regardait ses doigts qu'il triturait nerveusement puis sur son amie. Il se racla la gorge et se lança mais la brunette le coupa dans son élan en lui réclamant de l'aide.

En se penchant sur l'ouvrage que l'adolescente montrait au survivant, Rogue constata qu'il était rédigé en runes anciennes. Severus les entendit parler de Grindelwald et de Krum mais n'ayant pas été attentif, il ne saisit pas de quoi, il retournait. Il ne reprit le fil de la conversation en entendant l'élu dire qu'il souhaitait aller à Godric's Hollows. Et là, Severus sentit un soulagement intense. Il n'avait pas atterri exactement où il le voulait mais d'après le peu qu'il avait pu analyser, il n'en était pas loin.

Potter et Hermione avait continué leur bavardage et inexplicablement, l'ancien espion éprouva une bouffée de fierté en entendant la jeune femme remettre délicatement Harry en place en lui demandant :

« Harry,t'est-il déjà arrivé d'ouvrir _l' Histoire de la magie_. »

Severus s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil, non loin de sa future épouse et les écouta distraitement. Dans les jours qui suivirent, il les regarda s'entraîner à transplaner sous la cape d'invisibilité de Potter et se procurer les cheveux d'un vieux couple de moldus. Le maître des potions attendait patiemment leur excursion chez Bathilda Tourdesac. Si le peu qu'Hermione lui en avait appris et si ses suppositions étaient justes, il s'y passerait un événement qui pourrait jouer en sa faveur pour mener à bien sa mission.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre Il faut sauver Diane**

 **Auteur :** Althaïs

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

 **Résumé** : La fille de Severus se meurt. Il fera tout pour la sauver même s'il faut pour cela s'associer avec les fils Potter. HG/SS JSP/OC

 **Béta :** Diane37

 **Note:** **Le 31 mai 2016** _Cette fiction est sur mon pc depuis des lustres elle n'est pour l'instant pas achevée et comporte 10 chapitres pour l'instant._ _ **Le rythme de parution risque d'être très aléatoire**_ _puisque deux autres fictions passent avant celle-ci. Je la publie car j'estime qu'ainsi cela me poussera à la finir._

Chapitre 6

Severus avait laissé Hermione et Harry dans leur campement de fortune. Leur départ pour Godric's Hollow était prévu pour le lendemain, et si le maître des potions supposait juste. Les vacances de Noël avaient commencées quelques jours auparavant et son double de l'époque était à Poudlard avec les rares élèves y étant restés pour les fêtes. Severus marchait d'un bon pas dans les rangées de maisons de briques. Il apercevait au loin la haute cheminée du moulin. Ses chaussures crissaient sur les pavés inégaux de la rue, mais il ne s'en soucia guère, personne ne pouvait le voir et l'impasse du Tisseur n'était que peu fréquentée. Quand enfin il arriva devant la vielle bâtisse lui ayant servi de refuge en dehors de Poudlard, il grimaça dédaigneusement. L'ancien espion passa à travers le mur de brique et se retrouva dans le salon qu'il balaya de son sombre regard. Par Circé, il avait oublié à quel point celui-ci était sombre et minuscule. Le fauteuil au tissu élimé et la table grande comme un mouchoir de poche rendaient l'ensemble encore plus miteux.

Rogue avança un peu, visiblement songeur. Il ne pouvait décemment déposer l'objet qu'il était venu ranger ici de façon trop visible, Potter et Hermione risquerait de croire à un piège, enfin surtout la jeune fille. Il sourit puis se dirigea vers le mur recouvert de vieux ouvrages, qu'il passa sans difficulté. Il monta les marches puis alla directement dans un petit cellier où le lui de cet époque avait installé un mini laboratoire de potion. Severus s'arrêta devant une petite console où étaient disposées diverses fioles de potions. Une lueur calculatrice apparut dans ses prunelles obscures et un rictus fleurit sur ses lèvres pâles. Le maître des potions fouilla l'intérieur de sa cape et en sortit un flacon dument étiqueté. Il la déposa sur le plan de travail sur lequel étaient rangés différents ingrédients. La bouteille semblait translucide. Il ne restait plus à Severus qu'à transférer celle-ci du plan astral au plan physique. Rogue pointa sa baguette et prononça une formule complexe puis il s'écroula sur le sol, épuisé.

Garder son corps à ce niveau de conscience requérait déjà énormément d'énergie et cette dernière invocation était plus que Severus ne pouvait en supporter. Il ne pourrait pas repartir avant plusieurs heures.

A une autre époque, Albus sursauta en voyant le corps inanimé de son ancien professeur se contracter en constatant la soudaine lividité de sa peau. James plongé dans la relecture de ses cours tourna les yeux vers lui quand il l'entendit hoqueter. Un simple coup d'œil sur Rogue lui fit comprendre de quoi il en retournait. Il se leva et poussa sans ménagement son cadet. Finalement ses études de médico-physiomagie allaient leur être utiles. James fouilla dans les flacons laissés par la chauve-souris des cachots. Il en saisit un qu'il fit avaler difficilement à celui-ci puis il appliqua ses mains contre le torse de l'homme inconscient. Il psalmodia des paroles qu'Albus ne sut interpréter et une lueur dorée affleura, s'infiltrant dans l'organisme de l'ancien mangemort. James lui transféra autant de flux magique que possible mais, à bout de souffle et de force, il vacilla, et son frère dut l'aider à s'asseoir.

Dans le laboratoire de l'impasse du tisseur, Severus sentit brutalement un regain de puissance mais la signature magique de celle-ci n'était pas la sienne. Finalement, songea Rogue avec un élan de remerciement, Potter n'était pas si abruti que cela. Il n'était pas encore au mieux de sa vitalité mais cela lui permettrait de rejoindre le campement.

Cette nuit-là, quand Hermione fut enfin couché, Severus vint s'installer près d'elle et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Une forte culpabilité oppressait l'ancien Serpentard pour ce qui allait lui faire. Il se promit que si tout se déroulait comme convenu, il ferait tout pour se faire pardonner. Il resta longuement à ses côtés et s'en voulait presque de ne pas avoir compris à l'époque à quel point la jeune fille était intéressante malgré ses manières de miss je sais tout. Quand Harry vint le secouer pour qu'elle prenne le tour de garde suivant, le maître des potions la suivit à l'extérieur.

La journée du lendemain parut longue pour les trois protagonistes. Et ce fut avec soulagement qu'ils virent arriver la fin d'après-midi. Severus suivit les deux adolescents à Godric'sHollow pestant de ne pas les voir puisqu'Harry et Hermione se cachaient sous la cape d'invisibilité du brun. Il soupira donc de soulagement quand le survivant la rangea sous sa veste. Ils traversèrent le village en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione réalise qu'il était à la veille de Noël. Severus se renfrogna quand il vit sa future épouse attraper la main de l'élu et qu'elle le guida jusqu'à la place du village. Le maître des potions n'était pas revenu ici depuis la mort des Potter. C'était trop douloureux de penser à Lily et à sa fin tragique. Rogue eut l'impression de manquer d'air quand le moment aux morts se transforma en statue à l'effigie de la famille Potter mais déjà Harry et Hermione poursuivaient leur chemin en direction de l'église et Severus dut se ressaisir. Il aimait Hermione plus que tout. Elle était sa vie, son avenir… mais Lily conserverait à jamais une place importante dans son cœur. brbr

La visite du cimetière fut tout autant éprouvante. Severus s'attarda peu sur la tombe de Kendra et d'Arianna Dumbledore. Il regarda cependant celle d'Ignotus Peverell avec un certain intérêt et il se figea en arrivant devant la dernière demeure de Lily et James.

L'ancien Mangemort savait ce qui se passerait ensuite après leur visite à la maison où les Potter s'étaient cachés seize ans plus tôt et il en frémissait d'anticipation. Il ne pouvait pourtant rien changer. Il était vital de modifier le moins possible le passé. Il laissa alors les deux enfants partir avec celle qu'ils prirent pour Bathilda. Il regarda impuissant Nagini sortir de la vielle femme, projeter le survivant vers le plafond et le mordre. Heureusement que le Seigneur des ténèbres voulait le gosse en vie, frissonna Severus. Le maître des potions dut rester stoïque quand Hermione se fit attaquer à son tour et souffla de soulagement quand les adolescents réussirent à s'enfuir.

Severus n'attendit pas avant de mettre en œuvre son plan. Potter avait était violemment malade et la perte de sa baguette était un coup dur pour le Gryffondor mais il savait pour avoir été un acteur invisible de la scène que d'ici peu Potter et Weasley récupéreraient l'épée de Gryffondor et détruirait le médaillon de Serpentard. Alors qu'Harry, furieux était parti prendre son tour de garde, Severus ferma les yeux et fit le vide en lui, juste après s'être mis face à Hermione qui somnolait légèrement. Il devait se concentrer sur les pensées de la jeune fille, un peu comme avec la légilimancie mais là grâce à la potion qu'il avait ingurgité pour venir ici et grâce à celle qu'il venait d'avaler un peu plus tôt, il allait se fondre dans le subconscient de la brunette. La fatigue éprouvée par la jeune femme allait l'aider à le faire en douceur puisque ses barrières mentales seraient affaiblies. Severus ressentit un grand vide en lui et un courant d'air froid puis il fut comme aspiré. Il se retrouva dans une antichambre envahie d'une brume épaisse. Le maître des potions soupira, malgré son état de demi-sommeil, la future mère de ses enfants se protégeait instinctivement. Severus avança lentement, cherchant à déceler les pièges que l'esprit de la Gryffonne aurait pu mettre en place. La terreur des cachots de Poudlard arriva devant une cloison sur laquelle apparurent deux portes. La première était une lourde porte en chêne au heurtoir en fonte représentant un lion. La seconde paraissait tenir encore sur ses gonds uniquement par magie. Sa peinture rouge était écaillée à de nombreux endroits et le bois était fendu et vermoulu. Rogue eut un sourire amusé. Il ne se laisserait pas abuser et emprunta d'office celle qui ne payait pas de mine. Il se souvenait d'une vague fable que sa jeune épouse lui avait narré lors de leurs veillées au coin du feu selon laquelle il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, et que le chemin menant à la félicité était parfois le plus ardu.

Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle-même une sensation étrange au creux de l'estomac. Un mal de crane lui vrillait les tempes et elle pensa que c'était le contrecoup de leur rencontre avec Nagini.

De son côté, Severus commençait à ressentir les sentiments de sa dulcinée, preuve qu'il n'était plus loin de son objectif. Il dut encore franchir quelques obstacles qui pour un maître de légimancie comme lui ne lui posèrent pas grand mal. A présent, il allait pouvoir influencer les choix et les décisions d'Hermione. Il allait se substituer à sa conscience mais avant cela il allait devoir laisser sa propre essence psychique s'imprégner à celle de la lionne. Le processus prendrait deux ou trois heures.

Deux heures plus tard, Severus discernait la moindre petite parcelle de l'âme de sa belle. Il sentait qu'elle projetait d'aller dans la forêt de Dean mais il était trop tôt. Il fallait qu'elle accomplisse autre chose avant. Il commença alors à projeter ses propres pensées les enrobant de sorte à ce que la jeune fille croit qu'elle venait d'elle-même.

Le maître des potions devait faire preuve de conviction pour que la Gryffonne prenne ses suggestions au sérieux, surtout qu'Hermione faisait preuve d'une extrême prudence et que l'incident de Godric'sHollow devait avoir renforcé celle-ci. Il lui insuffla l'idée que si Harry et elle devait à nouveau affronter Nagini, il serait prudent d'avoir en leur possession l'antidote à son venin.

Au petit jour, Rogue, fatigué d'avoir livré bataille contre l'esprit de la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard, se permit une petite pause. Il laissa la jeune femme faire son propre cheminement suite aux insinuations qu'il lui avait faites. Severus garda cependant une oreille attentive aux réflexions de la lionne. Il soupira de contentement en avisant que celle-ci s'aiguillait naturellement vers là où il voulait l'amener.

Hermione tout en faisant sa toilette avait l'esprit en ébullition. Pendant son sommeil, elle avait, elle ne savait comment le qualifier autrement, rêvé qu'il lui fallait un contrepoison au venin du serpent géant de Voldemort et elle se demandait comment se le procurer. Elle savait que lors de leur cinquième année le père de Ron en avait consommé à Sainte-Mangouste après l'attaque du ministère par Nagini/Voldemort mais il était peu probable que les guérisseurs en conservent sur place tant les cas de morsures de ce reptile étaient rares. Nagini tuait ses proies. Quelles solutions avait-elle encore ? Qui connaissait-elle était apte à concevoir cet antidote et à en conserver ?

La brunette ne voyait qu'une personne : Severus Rogue. Oui mais voilà, celui-ci était un mangemort. Il avait tué Dumbledore et était désormais directeur de Poudlard et aller là-bas par les temps qui courrait, était du suicide.

A ce stade, Severus décida de nouveau d'intervenir l'obligeant par la force de sa volonté à penser à son domicile personnel. Puis il frémit d'effroi en s'apercevant que l'adolescente devait ignorer où il habitait à cette époque-là. Voilà qui allait singulièrement compliquer l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé. Il devait réfléchir et vite.

S'il l'avait pu Severus se serait giflé : premièrement pour ne pas avoir songé plus tôt à ce dilemme et deuxième pour ce qu'il allait faire pour y remédier. Il espéra que pour les deux prochaines failles James et Albus ne seraient pas confrontés aux mêmes difficultés, sinon il ne donnait pas cher de l'avenir de sa famille. Il n'y avait pas à dire être un expert en occlumancie et en légilimancie pouvait se révéler indispensable. Le professeur de potion se concentra en tentant de ne pas s'appesantir sur les conséquences que subirait son moi physique. Il allait implanter un faux souvenir où Hermione entendrait Arthur Weasley parlé d'où il séjournait quand il n'était pas à l'école de sorcellerie. Après cela, Rogue n'avait plus qu'à espérer que tout se passe au mieux car l'énergie et la magie déployées pour mettre tous ses stratagèmes en place l'empêcheraient d'interagir de nouveau. S'il était honnête, il devait même confesser que s'il parvenait à ses fins cela tiendrait du miracle.

Il ne sut jamais comment il fit aboutir son projet car il sombra dans une profonde léthargie. A des années de là, un Albus affolé réveilla James en catastrophe. Sur le lit, le corps de son professeur de potion paraissait sans vie. James chercha son poult et fut rassuré d'en trouver un même si celui-ci était faible et erratique. Severus était froid et si l'aîné des fils Potter n'avait pas senti un soupçon de vie en lui, il aurait cru toucher un cadavre. Sans perdre une seconde, James chercha les potions dont il allait avoir besoin et lança quelques sorts de diagnostic qu'il avait appris en France.

« Si dans les minutes qui suivent je n'arrive pas à le stabiliser, il faudra prévenir Hermione et l'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre Il faut sauver Diane**

 **Auteur :** Althaïs

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

 **Résumé** : La fille de Severus se meurt. Il fera tout pour la sauver même s'il faut pour cela s'associer avec les fils Potter. HG/SS JSP/OC

 **Béta :** Diane37

 **Note:** **Le 31 mai 2016** _Cette fiction est sur mon pc depuis des lustres elle n'est pour l'instant pas achevée et comporte 10 chapitres pour l'instant._ _ **Le rythme de parution risque d'être très aléatoire**_ _puisque deux autres fictions passent avant celle-ci. Je la publie car j'estime qu'ainsi cela me poussera à la finir._

 **Le 2 octobre 2016 N'ayant pas de connection wifi permanente les chapitres seront malheureusement espacés. Je m'en excuse par avance**

Chapitre 7

Tout n'était que pénombre. Severus se sentait faible. Il frissonna, en proie à un froid intense. Les ombres de ses cauchemars dansaient autour de lui. Le mugissement du vent et des ricanements lugubres résonnaient à ses oreilles. Désorienté, le professeur de potion mit de longues minutes à se remémorer où il se trouvait. Il se leva, vacillant légèrement, une douleur atroce lui compressant les poumons. Severus fit quelques pas hésitants, ses bottes battant la mesure sur le sol pavé. Il balaya les environs du regard et chancela de nouveau, s'écroulant à terre, la souffrance se fit encore plus insupportable. La panique le saisit et il murmura d'une voix suppliante :

« Non pas ça. Par Merlin, tout sauf cela. Tous mes efforts seront-ils vains ? Hermione, souffla t-il encore.»

Severus sombra à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

Dans le futur, un Albus affolé courrait en tirant par la main une Hermione au teint blafard. La lionne se flagellait mentalement. Elle aurait dû se douter que Severus mettrait sa vie en danger pour sauver leur famille. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au laboratoire, Hermione dépassa le jeune Potter et poussa James. En voyant son mari inerte, elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter, puis mûe par le désespoir, elle s'approcha de son époux vérifiant son état. Hermione s'obligea à rester détachée. Severus avait besoin qu'elle conserve son calme.

Severus, ou du moins son corps astral s'éveilla. Il entendait et voyait par bribes les actions d'Hermione adolescente et du survivant. Sa douleur dans la poitrine ne se calmait pas, mais il avait repris ses esprits. Le malaise général qu'il n'avait su analyser plus tôt lui devenait à présent familier et si la situation n'avait pas été si grave il en aurait ri de soulagement. Son moi physique l'appelait et essayait de le ramener par la force. L'ancien mangemort n'était pas assez naïf pour ne pas comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Son corps resté dans le futur allait mourir, et bien que James ait quelques compétences médicales il ne saurait seul le sauver.

James ne s'était jamais s'inquiété autant pour son ancien maître de potions. Impuissant il regardait Hermione murmurer divers sortilèges au-dessus de celui-ci. Celle qu'il considérait comme une tante était livide, ses traits tirés et son regard déterminé montrait à quel point la situation était sérieuse et combien elle était concentrée. Finalement, elle se tourna vers lui et Albus et soupira, avant de décréter :

« Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Je… Albus je vais rédiger une lettre. Je veux que tu ailles chercher le hibou d'Hugo et que tu l'envoies sans tarder. James il faut essayer de maintenir la température corporelle de Severus et s'assurer que son cœur ne lâche pas. »

Puis la jeune femme s'avança vers le bureau, attrapa un parchemin sur lequel elle griffonna à la hâte quelques mots.

Recroquevillé dans un coin de l'esprit d'une Hermione adolescente, Rogue senti une douce chaleur l'envahir et il remercia Salazar car peut-être alors que tout n'était pas perdu. Il entendait de plus en plus nettement ce qui se passait pour le survivant et sa future épouse mais la sensation d'étirement dû à l'attraction de son moi astral par son ego physique se faisait encore ressentir. Il tenta de se concentrer sur l'environ extérieur. Certes il ne pouvait plus interagir mais il voulait savoir s'il avait réussi.

L'ancien espion vit Hermione et Harry, dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité, s'aventurer dans le dédale de rues pavées flanquées de maisons de briques, pour la plupart abandonnées. Au loin, érigée, telle un témoignage d'une ère plus prospère, la haute cheminée d'un moulin semblait le narguer.

Les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent devant l'une des dernières maisons de l'impasse. Harry frémit. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, indécis. Malgré le caractère austère et froid de son professeur, il n'aurait jamais pensé que celui-ci vivait dans une masure décrépite entourée de chiendents et autres plantes parasites, dans une ancienne cité industrielle moldue. L'élu regarda Hermione qui hocha la tête pour l'encourager quand elle lut l'incertitude dans les yeux émeraude de celui-ci. Ils avancèrent précautionneusement jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison et la brunette s'assura des protections posées sur celle-ci.

Dans le subconscient de la demoiselle, Severus se félicita d'avoir par le passé, négligé de mettre les sorts qu'il mettait sur ses appartements privés à Poudlard, sur sa propre habitation. Il est vrai qu'à l'époque il misait sur l'aspect délabré de celle-ci, son emplacement en monde moldu et le peu de personne connaissant celui-ci.

Les deux adolescents avancèrent dans ce qui semblait être un salon et Harry proposa de retirer la cape d'invisibilité. Brandissant tous deux leurs baguettes, Harry et Hermione visitèrent le rez-de chaussée. Impressionnée par tous les livres recouvrant les murs du minuscule salon, Hermione regretta de ne pouvoir s'y attarder. Quand ils eurent fouillés toutes les pièces sans succès, Hermione et Harry revinrent dans ce qui malgré les apparences semblait être la pièce à vivre, le regard d'Hermione s'attardant une fois encore sur les grimoires.

« Il devrait y avoir un étage, fit Harry perplexe et je n'ai vu aucun escalier.

\- Oui, approuva la Gryffonne. Connaissant Rogue, il n'aurait jamais laissé ses précieuses potions à la portée de tous. L'escalier doit forcément être caché derrière une porte secrète.

\- On en a pour des heures à trouver le mécanisme, riposta le survivant après un long soupir.

\- Pas forcément, rétorqua la brunette avec un sourire malicieux. Attend, laisse-moi réfléchir un instant.»

Hermione pointa sa baguette vers le plafond et murmura des mots qu'Harry ne déchiffra pas. Une lueur bleutée jaillit de la pointe de sa baguette et telle une nuée d'insectes parcourut les salles de la maison avant de revenir dans le salon où la lumière se figea devant un pan de l'immense bibliothèque. Hermione sourit et déclara à Harry :

« Concentrons nos recherches par ici. »

Finalement, pensa la jeune fille, je vais tout de même jeter un œil sur une partie des livres, à défaut de les lire.

Le Severus bloqué dans l'esprit de l'adolescente du réprimer un rire pour ne pas aggraver la douleur ressentie dans son thorax. Une secousse violente lui ôta son envie de rire. Le sol et les parois de la représentation de l'esprit de Granger tremblaient violemment et Severus se sentait de plus en plus aspiré vers son propre espace-temps.

Albus guettait l'arrivée d'un ancien collègue de Severus sous le porche d'entrée du manoir Rogue. Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione, fébrile essayait de maintenir son mari en vie. Sa première pensée avait été de dépêcher James à Sainte-Mangouste pour dénicher un médicomage, Severus n'étant pas transportable puis sachant que son époux risquait Azkaban pour les règles qu'il avait enfreintes pour son voyage dans le temps, elle s'était résignée à s'enquérir de l'avis d'Alcor Sinclair.

Celui-ci marchait d'un pas énergique, remontant l'allée menant au manoir. Il salua d'un bref signe de tête Albus qui resta bouche bée en le reconnaissant. Alcor se permit un petit sourire moqueur. Le jeune homme était de la même année que sa fille Titianna dont il était très proche. Se ressaisissant, Al montra le chemin au langue de plomb qui d'un seul coup d'œil analysa la situation. Hermione fut terrifiée de l'expression glacée qui s'afficha sur les traits de Sinclair ainsi que par son teint devenu blafard. Alcor fit sortir les jeunes Potter leur ordonnant presque d'aller dormir, devant leur dénégation, le sorcier fronça les sourcils et d'une voix radoucie leur dit qu'il aurait surement besoin d'eux par la suite et que s'ils voulaient être opérationnels ils devaient se reposer. Il leur tendit même à chacun une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Puis dès lors que les garçons furent sortis, Alcor se pencha sur le cas de Severus. Il l'examina longuement marmonnant de temps à autre des paroles incompréhensibles. Derrière lui, Hermione se triturait nerveusement les doigts. Alcor se redressa et sortit de sa poche un objet rectangulaire. Il s'agissait d'un petit miroir dont le cadre était finement ouvragé. La brunette en s'approchant réalisa que les reliefs de l'encadrement étaient des symboles. Alcor en pressa trois et un visage apparu.

« Fisher j'aurais besoin que vous fassiez venir mon équipe aux coordonnées que je vais vous donner avec le matériel de la salle Thêta.

\- Quoi, crossa l'interpelé, la salle…la salle Thêta.

\- Seriez-vous devenu sourd ? tonna Alcor d'un ton n'admettant aucune réplique. »

Puis sans rien ajouter de plus le langue de plomb coupa la communication et se tourna vers Hermione, répondant à son regard interrogateur, il fit :

« Tu connais les miroirs à double sens ? Hé bien celui-ci est une version amélioré. Je crois que… que sans mentir on pourrait le comparer à un visiophone moldu. Hermione, je ne vais pas te mentir, reprit-il ensuite après un court silence et arborant un air grave, Severus est en mauvaise posture. J'ignore s'il n'est pas trop tard pour le faire revenir mais je tenterais tout ce qui est humainement possible. »

Dans le passé, Harry et Hermione examinait minutieusement la bibliothèque. La jeune femme était impressionnée par la variété des sujets traités dans les ouvrages cependant qu'Harry s'impatientait de ne rien trouver. Soudain le titre d'un des livres remua quelque chose au fond d'Hermione sans qu'elle sache très bien pourquoi. La couverture du grimoire n'avait pourtant rien de particulier et son intitulé était anodin. Hermione plissa les paupières cherchant ce qui l'avait inconsciemment dérangé. Elle scruta l'étagère de nouveau et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire quand elle comprit : ce livre n'était pas rangé à sa place. C'était le seul de la rangée traitant de potions. La brunette le tapota de sa baguette. Malheureusement seules quelques étincelles apparurent. La lionne se mordilla la lèvre. Elle espérait que le professeur Rogue n'ait pas placé un mot de passe sur l'ouverture. La Gryffonne examina encore le livre et laissa échapper un léger rire en notant le supposé auteur du livre.

Harry se tourna alors vers son amie et d'un coup de tête l'invita à lui expliquer ce qui la faisait rire.

« Oh ! Je n'imaginais tout simplement pas que Rogue puisse avoir de l'humour. »

Et alors que l'élu allait reprendre ses recherches après avoir haussé les épaules, Hermione d'un coup de baguette ouvrit la porte dérobée donnant sur l'escalier.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre Il faut sauver Diane**

 **Auteur :** Althaïs

 **Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

 **Résumé** : La fille de Severus se meurt. Il fera tout pour la sauver même s'il faut pour cela s'associer avec les fils Potter. HG/SS JSP/OC

 **Béta :** Diane37

 **Note:** **Le 31 mai 2016** _Cette fiction est sur mon pc depuis des lustres elle n'est pour l'instant pas achevée et comporte 10 chapitres pour l'instant._ _ **Le rythme de parution risque d'être très aléatoire**_ _puisque deux autres fictions passent avant celle-ci. Je la publie car j'estime qu'ainsi cela me poussera à la finir._

Chapitre 7

Tout n'était que pénombre. Severus se sentait faible. Il frissonna, en proie à un froid intense. Les ombres de ses cauchemars dansaient autour de lui. Le mugissement du vent et des ricanements lugubres résonnaient à ses oreilles. Désorienté, le professeur de potion mit de longues minutes à se remémorer où il se trouvait. Il se leva, vacillant légèrement, une douleur atroce lui compressant les poumons. Severus fit quelques pas hésitants, ses bottes battant la mesure sur le sol pavé. Il balaya les environs du regard et chancela de nouveau, s'écroulant à terre, la souffrance se fit encore plus insupportable. La panique le saisit et il murmura d'une voix suppliante :

« Non pas ça. Par Merlin, tout sauf cela. Tous mes efforts seront-ils vains ? Hermione, souffla t-il encore.»

Severus sombra à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

Dans le futur, un Albus affolé courrait en tirant par la main une Hermione au teint blafard. La lionne se flagellait mentalement. Elle aurait dû se douter que Severus mettrait sa vie en danger pour sauver leur famille. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au laboratoire, Hermione dépassa le jeune Potter et poussa James. En voyant son mari inerte, elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter, puis mûe par le désespoir, elle s'approcha de son époux vérifiant son état. Hermione s'obligea à rester détachée. Severus avait besoin qu'elle conserve son calme.

Severus, ou du moins son corps astral s'éveilla. Il entendait et voyait par bribes les actions d'Hermione adolescente et du survivant. Sa douleur dans la poitrine ne se calmait pas, mais il avait repris ses esprits. Le malaise général qu'il n'avait su analyser plus tôt lui devenait à présent familier et si la situation n'avait pas été si grave il en aurait ri de soulagement. Son moi physique l'appelait et essayait de le ramener par la force. L'ancien mangemort n'était pas assez naïf pour ne pas comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Son corps resté dans le futur allait mourir, et bien que James ait quelques compétences médicales il ne saurait seul le sauver.

James ne s'était jamais s'inquiété autant pour son ancien maître de potions. Impuissant il regardait Hermione murmurer divers sortilèges au-dessus de celui-ci. Celle qu'il considérait comme une tante était livide, ses traits tirés et son regard déterminé montrait à quel point la situation était sérieuse et combien elle était concentrée. Finalement, elle se tourna vers lui et Albus et soupira, avant de décréter :

« Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Je… Albus je vais rédiger une lettre. Je veux que tu ailles chercher le hibou d'Hugo et que tu l'envoies sans tarder. James il faut essayer de maintenir la température corporelle de Severus et s'assurer que son cœur ne lâche pas. »

Puis la jeune femme s'avança vers le bureau, attrapa un parchemin sur lequel elle griffonna à la hâte quelques mots.

Recroquevillé dans un coin de l'esprit d'une Hermione adolescente, Rogue sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et il remercia Salazar car peut-être alors que tout n'était pas perdu. Il entendait de plus en plus nettement ce qui se passait pour le survivant et sa future épouse mais la sensation d'étirement dû à l'attraction de son moi astral par son ego physique se faisait encore ressentir. Il tenta de se concentrer sur l'environ extérieur. Certes il ne pouvait plus interagir mais il voulait savoir s'il avait réussi.

L'ancien espion vit Hermione et Harry, dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité, s'aventurer dans le dédale de rues pavées flanquées de maisons de briques, pour la plupart abandonnées. Au loin, érigée, telle un témoignage d'une ère plus prospère, la haute cheminée d'un moulin semblait le narguer.

Les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent devant l'une des dernières maisons de l'impasse. Harry frémit. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, indécis. Malgré le caractère austère et froid de son professeur, il n'aurait jamais pensé que celui-ci vivait dans une masure décrépite entourée de chiendents et autres plantes parasites, dans une ancienne cité industrielle moldue. L'élu regarda Hermione qui hocha la tête pour l'encourager quand elle lut l'incertitude dans les yeux émeraude de celui-ci. Ils avancèrent précautionneusement jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison et la brunette s'assura des protections posées sur celle-ci.

Dans le subconscient de la demoiselle, Severus se félicita d'avoir par le passé, négligé de mettre les sorts qu'il mettait sur ses appartements privés à Poudlard, sur sa propre habitation. Il est vrai qu'à l'époque il misait sur l'aspect délabré de celle-ci, son emplacement en monde moldu et le peu de personne connaissant celui-ci.

Les deux adolescents avancèrent dans ce qui semblait être un salon et Harry proposa de retirer la cape d'invisibilité. Brandissant tous deux leurs baguettes, Harry et Hermione visitèrent le rez-de chaussée. Impressionnée par tous les livres recouvrant les murs du minuscule salon, Hermione regretta de ne pouvoir s'y attarder. Quand ils eurent fouillés toutes les pièces sans succès, Hermione et Harry revinrent dans ce qui malgré les apparences semblait être la pièce à vivre, le regard d'Hermione s'attardant une fois encore sur les grimoires.

« Il devrait y avoir un étage, fit Harry perplexe et je n'ai vu aucun escalier.

\- Oui, approuva la Gryffonne. Connaissant Rogue, il n'aurait jamais laissé ses précieuses potions à la portée de tous. L'escalier doit forcément être caché derrière une porte secrète.

\- On en a pour des heures à trouver le mécanisme, riposta le survivant après un long soupir.

\- Pas forcément, rétorqua la brunette avec un sourire malicieux. Attend, laisse-moi réfléchir un instant.»

Hermione pointa sa baguette vers le plafond et murmura des mots qu'Harry ne déchiffra pas. Une lueur bleutée jaillit de la pointe de sa baguette et telle une nuée d'insectes parcourut les salles de la maison avant de revenir dans le salon où la lumière se figea devant un pan de l'immense bibliothèque. Hermione sourit et déclara à Harry :

« Concentrons nos recherches par ici. »

Finalement, pensa la jeune fille, je vais tout de même jeter un œil sur une partie des livres, à défaut de les lire.

Le Severus bloqué dans l'esprit de l'adolescente dû réprimer un rire pour ne pas aggraver la douleur ressentie dans son thorax. Une secousse violente lui ôta son envie de rire. Le sol et les parois de la représentation de l'esprit de Granger tremblaient violemment et Severus se sentait de plus en plus aspiré vers son propre espace-temps.

Albus guettait l'arrivée d'un ancien collègue de Severus sous le porche d'entrée du manoir Rogue. Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione, fébrile essayait de maintenir son mari en vie. Sa première pensée avait été de dépêcher James à Sainte-Mangouste pour dénicher un médicomage, Severus n'étant pas transportable puis sachant que son époux risquait Azkaban pour les règles qu'il avait enfreintes pour son voyage dans le temps, elle s'était résignée à s'enquérir de l'avis d'Alcor Sinclair.

Celui-ci marchait d'un pas énergique, remontant l'allée menant au manoir. Il salua d'un bref signe de tête Albus qui resta bouche bée en le reconnaissant. Alcor se permit un petit sourire moqueur. Le jeune homme était de la même année que sa fille Titianna dont il était très proche. Se ressaisissant, Al montra le chemin au langue de plomb qui d'un seul coup d'œil analysa la situation. Hermione fut terrifiée de l'expression glacée qui s'afficha sur les traits de Sinclair ainsi que par son teint devenu blafard. Alcor fit sortir les jeunes Potter leur ordonnant presque d'aller dormir, devant leur dénégation, le sorcier fronça les sourcils et d'une voix radoucie leur dit qu'il aurait surement besoin d'eux par la suite et que s'ils voulaient être opérationnels ils devaient se reposer. Il leur tendit même à chacun une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêve.

Puis dès lors que les garçons furent sortis, Alcor se pencha sur le cas de Severus. Il l'examina longuement marmonnant de temps à autre des paroles incompréhensibles. Derrière lui, Hermione se triturait nerveusement les doigts. Alcor se redressa et sortit de sa poche un objet rectangulaire. Il s'agissait d'un petit miroir dont le cadre était finement ouvragé. La brunette en s'approchant réalisa que les reliefs de l'encadrement étaient des symboles. Alcor en pressa trois et un visage apparu.

« Fisher j'aurais besoin que vous fassiez venir mon équipe aux coordonnées que je vais vous donner avec le matériel de la salle Thêta.

\- Quoi, crossa l'interpelé, la salle…la salle Thêta.

\- Seriez-vous devenu sourd ? tonna Alcor d'un ton n'admettant aucune réplique. »

Puis sans rien ajouter de plus le langue de plomb coupa la communication et se tourna vers Hermione, répondant à son regard interrogateur, il fit :

« Tu connais les miroirs à double sens ? Hé bien celui-ci est une version amélioré. Je crois que… que sans mentir on pourrait le comparer à un visiophone moldu. Hermione, je ne vais pas te mentir, reprit-il ensuite après un court silence et arborant un air grave, Severus est en mauvaise posture. J'ignore s'il n'est pas trop tard pour le faire revenir mais je tenterais tout ce qui est humainement possible. »

Dans le passé, Harry et Hermione examinait minutieusement la bibliothèque. La jeune femme était impressionnée par la variété des sujets traités dans les ouvrages cependant qu'Harry s'impatientait de ne rien trouver. Soudain le titre d'un des livres remua quelque chose au fond d'Hermione sans qu'elle sache très bien pourquoi. La couverture du grimoire n'avait pourtant rien de particulier et son intitulé était anodin. Hermione plissa les paupières cherchant ce qui l'avait inconsciemment dérangé. Elle scruta l'étagère de nouveau et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire quand elle comprit : ce livre n'était pas rangé à sa place. C'était le seul de la rangée traitant de potions. La brunette le tapota de sa baguette. Malheureusement seules quelques étincelles apparurent. La lionne se mordilla la lèvre. Elle espérait que le professeur Rogue n'ait pas placé un mot de passe sur l'ouverture. La Gryffonne examina encore le livre et laissa échapper un léger rire en notant le supposé auteur du livre.

Harry se tourna alors vers son amie et d'un coup de tête l'invita à lui expliquer ce qui la faisait rire.

« Oh ! Je n'imaginais tout simplement pas que Rogue puisse avoir de l'humour. »

Et alors que l'élu allait reprendre ses recherches après avoir haussé les épaules, Hermione d'un coup de baguette ouvrit la porte dérobée donnant sur l'escalier.


End file.
